


Punishment

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Heavy is tired of it, M/M, Medic is a bitch, Public Sex, Punching, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Medic acts like a little bitch and finally gets what's coming to him.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tf2_gentlemanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2_gentlemanns/gifts).



> A little something inspired by a drawing of mine that somebody liked alot and I decided to make this go along with it.

Medic was usually a pretty professional man,but he also could easily be described as... _a bitch_. Especially, when it came to his relationship with Heavy. He practically had the large male wrapped around his finger and then some. Heavy was already a kind man and was willing to help but, he would drop anything for his boyfriend. Hell, he'd probably fight Satan if the doctor asked him to. 

But, on this day in particular, Heavy was fed up. They were in the middle of a match and from the beginning; Medic was nagging and complaining the _Entire. Fucking. Match_. But, it came to a head when a horribly wounded Soldier came into Heavy's line of sight. Medic wasn't behind Heavy for once so, the Russian offered his sandvich to the injured American. 

"Thank you, son…" The American thanked before a loud, shocked gasp was heard behind the two men. Medic was shocked, seeing Heavy give the sandvich to another merc. The German doctor stomped over to Heavy and immediately began his rage-fueled ranting.  
" _What ze fuck did I just witness?!_ Don't you know zat sandwich is reserved for me?! I'm unable to heal myself and you should know to save zat for me whenever I need it! You are such an ungrateful- _**HLLLKK**_ !!" Medic ranted before being cut off as a large, gloved hand wrapped around his neck. 

Heavy glared at the smaller man and shoved him against a nearby shed wall, cracks forming from the force of the shove. Medic whimpered, glasses knocked askew as he looked up at the large Russian. He was clearly angry. Medic attempted to loosen Heavy's tight grip on his neck but, it was no use; the other man was much too strong.  
"I was helping teammate. You weren't near so, I offered sandvich to injured friend." The man explained in a calm, steady voice.  
"B-But--" Medic wheezed, his voice raspy from his restricted airflow.  
" _Not done._ You act rude when I was simply helping. You act rude all the time. I'm tired of rude." Heavy continued, squeezing the doctor's neck tighter, causing a pained squeak to slip past Medic's lips. Misha pulled Ludwig closer to his face, malice clear in his eyes.  
" **If you want to act like a bitch, then, I'm going to treat you like a bitch.** " 

Medic's face paled as he felt sharp, searing pain spread against his face; a punch against his left eye; his glasses cracking and falling to the ground beneath. Another punch was against his jaw; then his nose. Warm blood dripped down his nose as he could feel his eye already swelling up; undoubtedly bruised and blackened. The German spit, feeling blood pooling in his mouth, noticing a tooth exit with the crimson life essence. Medic actually felt _afraid_ , the mixture of pain and fear in his body made a rush of arousal surge into his loins. He looked up at the angered Russian with a pleading look before speaking.  
" _Bestrafe mich, Liebes._ "

Heavy's eyes widened slightly before he lifted the smaller man, slamming him face first against the shed, gripping his neck with one hand, causing further grunts of pain to slip past Medic's lips. His coat was lifted and his trousers were yanked down, pooling around his ankles where his pants were tucked into his boots. The large, bear-like man roughly brought his free hand down onto Medic's bare ass; causing a choked yelp to escape. Heavy continued to roughly spank the German's rear, only stopping once they were a bright red. 

The doctor loved the rough treatment he was receiving. The constant pressure on his neck was enough to restrict his airflow but, not enough to cause him to pass out. He could feel his muscle tensing whenever the larger man occasionally tightened his grip; each painful squeeze sent shockwaves of pleasure that caused his dick to throb and twitch against the open air. He looked back at the Russian with a desperate glint in his warm gray eyes. He was so incredibly hard and aroused but, he craved more. He even heard himself whimper like a horny bitch in heat. 

" _Is Doktor sorry_?" Heavy growled, squeezing his boyfriend's small neck with a large hand.  
"Y-Yes! I'm so sorry!" Medic croaked, inhaling a large gulp of precious oxygen as the grip on his windpipe was momentarily loosened. His chest rose further than it was able to since his lover was enraged, he was thankful for that. But, it was only a momentary relief before the grip returned to it's steady tightness; a strangled whine escaping the man's mouth again. 

Heavy undid his belt with one hand, allowing the weight of the pouches attached to pull them downward. The Russian was rock hard and he pressed his tip against the smaller man's entrance.  
"L-Lube, mein Geliebter?" Medic proposed, hoping for some form of mercy from the large man.  
"Bad doktor's don't get lube." The man growled, thrusting his hips forward into Medic. The German let out a strangled screech, the rough friction creating a burning sensation as Heavy's large member stretched him. No lube and no preparation made the sensation even more painful but, deep down Medic knew that he brought this upon himself. 

_He deserved this, to be treated like a bitch._

The man panted, moaned, and croaked as the large man thrusted his hips forward, the mixture of sweat and the wet warmth of the doctor's insides soon created a makeshift lubricant. The limited airflow created a slight sensation of lightheadedness that only amplified the pleasure that blossomed from each thrust of Heavy's hips. His breathing was already quickened from the sexual activity but, the grip on his neck made his lungs have to work overtime. 

Heavy's breathing mixed with his grunts and soft growls as he worked into a steady but, firm rhythm. Each thrust of the Russian's hips created a slapping noise as his pelvis made contact with his lover's rear. Heavy took his other gloved hand and gripped Ludwig's hair, tugging it. The medical professional cried out in pleasure, head tilting back slightly. He loved getting a rough treatment during sex but, this... this was pure _bliss_

Misha increased his pace and tightened his hold on the smaller German's neck. Heat pooled in Medic's loins before he let out a pitiful gurgle as white ropes painted the shed wall in front of him. His entire body quivered as the aftershocks of his orgasm sent shivers through his entire being. Warm tears of overwhelming pleasure were rolling down the, now drooling, doctor's face.

Medic had tightened around the larger man's girth from the immense pleasure of his orgasm which managed to push Heavy over the edge. He let out a deep bear-like growl and filled Medic's insides. The man already came buckets from having large fruits of fertility but, from him being pent up and ticked off from his lover's recent annoying actions; this load was particularly large. Medic felt his stomach bulging as thick ropes filled his insides. His stomach swelled up enough to press uncomfortably against his belt. 

Medic felt so full, he simply whimpered until he felt the grip on his neck and hair loosen and his feet finally have solid ground beneath them again. Heavy slid his large, quickly softening member out of his boyfriend and fixed his pants. The doctor kept his legs spread and leaned against the shed wall as the excessive amount cum trickled out of him; forming a white puddle beneath him.

After the German had emptied his insides a decent amount, he fixed his own trousers. The man turned around to face his lover who looked much more relaxed now.  
"Doktor is okay?" Heavy asked, handing the doctor his broken spectacles.  
"Ja. I'll be fine after a quick visit to mein lab." Medic responded, knowing the large medi gun in his operating room would fix any damage done to his body. Apparently, the match had ended while the pair were being intimate with each other so, they quickly gathered their instruments of battle and made their way back to the base. 

"Umm…Mein Teddybär... Forgive mein awful actions recently... I've been going through some things mentally and haven't been thinking straight." Ludwig explained, looking at the dusty ground and avoiding eye contact altogether.  
"Doktor." Misha said, taking hold of Medic's gloved hand and tilting the man's for their eyes to meet. "I love you and nothing change that. Besides…" Heavy moved a hand down to the man's behind and roughly spanked it, drawing forth a startled yelp from the smaller man. "Who else is gonna punish you?" The Russian added with a suggestive wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖


End file.
